poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon Madness/Transcript
(The episode begins with a bowl of slop landing on the porch of the cabin. Duncan is seen spitting some out while Cameron and Zoey hold their own bowls and watch. Mal is seen underneath the steps watching) Cameron: This slop tastes like dirt gravy. Which technically would be mud but... (trips) Whoa! (Mike comes over) Mike: Wow, Cam. You okay? (helps him back up and gives him his glasses) Here you go, buddy. (Confession goes to Zoey) Zoey: I can't believe what I just saw, or have just seen. No saw. Either way, I can't believe it. (The confession becomes a flashback) (Confessional: Zoey) Zoey: Why would Mike do that to Cameron? They're friends... Did Mike break Sam's game console too? and Sierra's Smartphone? But why? (The confessinal cuts to Sierra) Sierra: Look at me! It looks so weird without my phone! And without my phone, do I even exist? And if I can't talk to him, does Cody exist? (Confessional ends) (Cut back to the cabin) Sierra: Zoey, can you see me? (Zoey is too busy looking at Cameron) Am I here? (Cameron puts his glasses back on, only for them to break again. Sierra then screams right in Zoey's ear) Zoey: (Recoiling) Ow... What was that for? Sierra: I thought you couldn't see me! Zoey: (Her ear blown out) What? Sierra: (Smiling) I thought I was invisible. Thanks, Zoey. (Walks back into the cabin) Zoey: (Confused) what? (Cut to the spa hotel) Gwen: I was talking to Galvatron about what it's like to be a villain. Courtney: Well, you did say you saw him as your idol. Gwen: Well, duh, he of course has the ability to inspire others. Courtney: Well, at least Knock Out didn't remain a villain in his show's movie. Gwen: Neither did the Prime's version of Megatron. (She walks off) Heather: Do you have to whistle with your nose while you eat, windy? Alejandro: (sighs) Typical Heather. (Confessional: Heather) Heather: Typical Heather? He calls that a comeback? It's like he's not even trying... (Her eyes widen again) It's like he's lost interest in me. (She looked around, worried) No one has EVER lost interest in me! (Confessional: Alejandro) Alejandro: To get the upper hand, I must throw Heather off her game; and so far, so bueno. MUY bueno. (Confessional ends) (Cut to a shot of the setting sun. Switching over to Courtney standing on the balcony of the spa hotel) Courtney: (Sighs) I feel like I'm missing something, but what? (A little, orange, and strangely familiar-looking bird lands on the branch next to the camera) What could it possibly- (The bird laughs… and sounds a lot like Scott. Courtney gasps) Scott! I actually miss that scuzzball! (Looks towards the sunset) I wonder how he's doing on Boney Island. (Cut to Boney Island. Scott is looking around) Scott: Yoo-hoo, Invincibility statue, come to papa! (Pokes at a random bush with a stick. The bush rustles and a bear comes out, yelling. Scott screams, but then his head is grabbed by a robotic claw, lifting him up and away from the bear) Hey, what the-! (The claw retracts to reveal Chef piloting a helicopter. Chef starts flying away, carrying Scott, who calls out to the bear) Ha! Later, sucker- (He is hit in the back by a tree, and hit again by the next tree, screaming each time) (Cut back to camp) Chris: (Over the loudspeakers) Evening, campers! Gather round the starting line for a BIG announcement. Lightning McQueen: (racing to the starting line) Ka-chow! Cat Noir: Does he have to say that every time? Connor Lacey: Indeed, he does. (Cut to the starting line, where everyone is lined up. Gwen looks wiped out) Duncan: (Notices Courtney, concerned) She seems to be worried about something. Gwen: Yeah, I wonder why? (Connor Lacey looks at Twilight Sparkle who looked at him back) Courtney: I wonder if Connor has some feelings for Twilight. Gwen: He could be. (Confessional: Danny Phantom) Danny Phantom: Okay, I watched the television not so long ago and got word of a blue harvest moon happening tonight, a rare one too. So I can only use my ghost powers when the wildlife around here goes crazy. (changes to Danny Fenton) (Confessional ends) Courtney: Danny, where's that ghostboy you keep telling us about? Danny Fenton: Oh, Phantom? I tried to get him to participate but he took off at the last minuet so, yeah. Connor Lacey: Here comes Scott. (The helicopter's spinning blades are heard, and a dusty, scratched up Scott is dropped onto the ground, screaming. He lands with a thud) Courtney: (Kneels down to Scott’s level, looking worried) Ohmygosh, are you ok? Scott: (Gets up and dusts himself off) Why wouldn't I be? That was nothing. (His spine makes an odd cracking noise as he stands up; he moans) Courtney: (Embarrassed) Well... good, because we have a challenge to win! Get it together! Scott: (Groans but then perks up and salutes) Yes, Ma'am! (Confessional: Scott) Scott: Maybe it's ‘cause Pappy's in the army and Mama's a waitress... But I kinda like taking orders! (Confessional: Courtney) Courtney: (Defensive) My only interest in Scott is as an ally, really! (Smiles) Sure he's cute, but in a sloppy, rustic sort of way... Like a shack with nice curtains, or a donkey wearing a wig. (Confessional ends) Chris: (Wearing a safari hat) Good news, you guys. As a special treat, it's time for an extremely dangerous nighttime challenge! Gwen: How is this 'good news'? Chris: Entertainment value, hellooo. This one is gonna be ratings gold. (Chef rolls up a TV with a map of the island on it) In a nod to season four’s buried treasure fiasco, your challenge is to race to the far end of the island. (The map updates itself with a trail) First team to get EVERY member across the finish line wins. And, someone from the losing team will be taking the big flush. Duncan: (Shrugs) Sounds easy enough. Lightning McQueen: Too easy. Chris: (Grinning cheekily as Chef rolls the map away) It does, doesn't it? But tonight's full moon is an extremely rare Blue Harvest moon. And let’s just say it has an “unusual” effect on the island's animals. (He laughs evilly) (Confessional: Danny Fenton) Danny Fenton: Nailed it! (Confessional ends) Chris: Villainous Vultures, you won the last challenge, so you get this map with the fastest route across the island. (He pulls out a map. Then turns to the worried Heroes) Heroic chump-sters, you get to wear nifty bacon hats, and sausage tails. (Chef walks over to the heroes with said meaty apparel, and puts them on the Heroes) Which should add to the fun when you come face to fang with the island's friendly creatures... and by friendly, I mean hungry. (He chuckles) Connor Lacey: This is creepy. I just hope we'll be very careful tonight. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Connor. We will. Mike: (Whispers to Cameron conspiratorially) If the villains have a map of the quickest route... Cameron: …we should follow them! Great idea, Mike! (Zoey appears behind him and whispers something in his ear; Cameron gasps) He did what? (He looks nervously up at Mike, who doesn't seem to notice) (Courtney glares at Gwen) Heather: (Walks up to the other villains, holding the map) This will be a piece of cake. Chris: On your mark- Alejandro: (Sighs) you mean a piece of pie. Chris: Get set- Heather: (Leans down to eye level with Alejandro) Listen you- (She is cut off by Chris' air horn, which sends everyone running; Gwen cheers) (Cut to later; it has gotten darker out. All the contestants are running through the woods) Cameron: (Running alongside Mike) Mike, why'd you break my glasses? Mike: (Shocked) What? I didn't! Who told you that? Cameron: Zoey made me promise not to say she saw you do it. (Realizes her mistake) Oops, sorry, Zoey. (Zoey is running right behind them) Mike: (Worried) Seriously? Aww man, I don't know what's been up with me lately, I haven't been able to reach my other personalities for days, and now I think I might be sleepwalking and breaking things and-ugh; I'm so sorry, Cam. Cameron: It's ok, Mike; I forgive you. And I promise I'll help you figure it out, whatever it is! (He runs right into a tree, Mike doesn’t notice) Mike: You're a great friend, Cam. (Notices Cameron’s not there anymore) Uh, Cam? (Cut to Cameron, who is still crumpled into the tree. As he falls, Sierra runs by and catches him) Sierra: Don't worry, Cody, I'll be your eyes and ears and as many nostrils as you need me to be. Cameron: (Blinks in fear) Cody? Uh, you mean “Cameron,” right? Sierra: Sure. (Laughs creepily; stops and gasps) You guys, look! (She drops Cameron and points upwards. Everyone looks up in fear at where she is pointing) Zoey: What in the world... (The moon turns an unearthly shade of blue and emits a pulse of moonlight) Cameron: (In awe) Blue moonlight? Extraordinary! Human Pinkie Pie: Super pretty. (Cut to a bear pinning a small squirrel against a tree, before the pulse of blue moonlight washes over them. Suddenly, the squirrel growls, launching itself at the bear; the bear only cowers in fear) Lightning McQueen: What the what? Grimlock (Robots in Disguise (2015): What just happened? (The Scott bird from earlier flies rabidly through the air, launching itself at an intern outside the spa hotel. The intern screams and quickly shuts the door, but that doesn't stop the bird; it crashes through the door and continues its assault. Cut back to the moon before panning out and revealing a herd of bunnies growling.) Human Applejack: This is really weird. The Mask: If you think that's weird, check this out. (The moonlight pulse washes over Mike, and he gasps; his hair falls over one eye, indicating the evil personality (or “Mal” as we’re calling him now)’s return) Human Rainbow Dash: That's not good. Rhinox: And, I think it's about to get worse for us! (Silverbolt (BW-BM) and some others got infected by the blue harvest moon, and got turned into their evil selves) Mal: A blue harvest moon, how fortuitous. (Looks around smiling in an evil fashion) Megatron (Unicron Trilogy): We are back. (Confessional: Mal) Mal: Seems that this (makes quotation marks with his fingers) "Blue Harvest Moon" has brought me back. Now that I'm in control, I'll torment these peons a little. But first, I have to sound like Mike. (He clears his throat, pushes his hair back up, widens his eyes, and does an almost perfect Mike imitation with his voice) Hi, I'm a bug-eyed weirdo and everybody loves me! (Laughs evilly in his regular, evil voice) Perfect. (Confessional: Jetstorm (BM) Jetstorm (BM): And, now, that that moon has brought us back we'll have our revenge on Connor Lacey and his friends for what happened to us a long time ago. (Confession ends) Zoey:(Looking suspiciously at Mal) What was that, Mike? Mal: (Coughs and sweeps up his hair. Speaking like Mike) Uh, just, y'know, sweet moon! (He puts a hand on Zoey's shoulder and smiles, causing her to smile too as they walk off) (Cut to the villains, where an alligator blocks their path. But it starts thumping its tail against the ground like a puppy. Scott hides behind Courtney, and Gwen cringes in fear) Courtney: Um, since when do gators do that? Alejandro: (Hand-walks forward) This moon is like no other, it must be causing the animals to become their opposite! Heather: (Looks up from the map, with her eyes sparkling heavily and her voice oddly sweet) Wow, Alejandro! You're so smart! Alejandro: (Looks concerned) Excuse me!? Heather: (Hugs the gator tightly) Who's a little boojiboojiboo? You are, yes you are! (The villains all look terrified; Alejandro shivers) (Confessional: Alejandro) Alejandro: I've never seen Heather be so sweet and kind! (Looks concerned) And it is terrifying! (Confessional: Jackson Storm) Jackson Storm: That's not acting like Heather. (Confessional ends) (Several birds with sharpened teeth fly towards Sierra, who drops Cameron yet again to intimidate the birds) Sierra: Back off, stay away from my Cam-Codykins! (Cameron runs away and the birds swarm all over Sierra.) (Several bunnies stand in a row in front of Scott, Gwen and Courtney; growling. One bunny roars like a leopard, causing Gwen and Courtney to run away) Scott: (Doesn’t look worried) I'm not gonna be taken down by a gang of bunnies. (Three of the rabbits lunge at Scott; he screams in pain) Help, I'm being taken down by a gang of bunnies! (Confessional: Scott) Scott: (Defensive) I wasn't SCARED of those bunnies, I was surprised! Totally different- (A familiar growl causes him to scream in terror, before looking at the camera) Uh, um, I mean, (He changes his scream into a not-so-threatening yell). (Confessional ends) Lightning McQueen: This is bad. Sammy: I think we're in trouble. Connor Lacey: Not for long! (Hits Ultimatrix) Zoey: (Backs away slowly) Uh oh... (A small duck advances towards her menacingly, quacking) (A bird lunges at Duncan) Duncan: (Ducks) Whoa! That's it; I'm out! (He runs off) (Mal grins at the chaos, and pulls Cameron close to him when he runs by)